


Killing Joke

by merryginn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: После спортзала Фили заходит в кофейню отдохнуть и помечтать





	Killing Joke

В мокром и липком городском тумане витрина кофейни засветилась перед Фили, как путеводная звезда. Звякнул дверной колокольчик, запах кофе и шоколада ударил под дых, заставляя дрожащими от холода пальцами размотать шарф, скинуть пальто на вешалку, оглядеться.

Теплое освещение, темное дерево обстановки “под старину”, ажурные салфетки на столиках, от руки написанное меню на огромной меловой доске, – впрочем, такова фишка любой кофейни.  
Cверкающие сталью машины глубоко за высокой барной витриной-стойкой, обязательный набор пирожных и сандвичей - и ослепительно, невероятно красивый парень, по хозяйски приветствующий промокшего и усталого гостя.

Фили даже сглотнул, зачарованно рассматривая правильное лицо, темные карие глаза с едва заметными солнечными искорками внутри, капризные четкие губы: парень сам был, как чашка кофе, как глоток янтарного виски, от которого тепло растекается от живота вверх по телу, сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться, просто глядя на то, как тот берет маленькую чашечку и наливает туда что-то такое темное и тягучее.

– Держи, это подарок, - не переставая улыбаться, Фили машинально попробовал предложенное, заморгал, как будто просыпаясь, и медленно стер с усов кофейную пенку.  
– Спасибо, вовремя, – и почувствовал всеми усталыми клеточками, как сырость уходит не просто из тела, но откуда-то глубже, из сердца.

– Что-нибудь закажете? – теперь уже скорее профессионально, чем дружески, спросил парень за стойкой, раскрывая перед Фили псевдокожаную оболочку меню. – Кстати, только что подоспела выпечка, есть круассаны с ветчиной, – он смерил взглядом крепкую фигуру гостя, отдельно задержал взгляд на крупных кулаках с выразительно содранными костяшками, – макси-сандвичи, могу отдельно заварить кофе по арабски…  
– Капучино с шоколадной крошкой, – определился Фили.  
Ждал свой заказ, с удовольствием следил за парнем.  
Выпил кофе, не отходя от барной стойки. Удивительно уютно оказалось наблюдать, как бариста колдует над пенкой, и делая первый глоток, Фили совсем по-детски закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, запахом и горячим мягким вкусом.

Кофейня Killing Joke оказалась настоящей находкой: почти на полпути от спортцентра до дома. Как раз то, что надо.  
Фили зашел попить кофе после тренировки и на следующий вечер. Потом еще раз, и еще. И каждый вечер, начиная с того дождливо-туманного дня.  
Приходил замерзший или разрумянившийся, усталый и выжатый до капли учениками и собственной методикой. Брал капучино, любовался баристой, но старался не пялиться откровенно, потому что каждый раз, окидывая взглядом ловкую ладную фигуру, все представлял себе, как этот парень мог бы обнять его - крепко и уверенно, наверняка, и пальцы у него ловкие, такими как раз расстегнуть ширинку или сам, или ему… тут Фили старательно смотрел в чашку с кофе, иногда слизывал с ложки прекрасно взбитую пенку.  
Сослагательное наклонение было одновременно определяющим и неопределенным.

– Подарок от заведения, – слышал он иногда, недоуменно и благодарно улыбался, разглядывая крохотное пирожное или тартинку, размером не больше полпальца, смаковал угощение.  
– Очень вкусно, спасибо! – открыто улыбался такому соблазнительному в неведении баристе.  
Тот вежливо возвращал улыбку, всем своим видом показывая, что поздний? или последний? посетитель просто обязан постоянно выигрывать в лотерею нечаянный приз, опускал длинные темные ресницы, отводя взгляд.  
И это тоже нравилось Фили.

Не раз и не два, вернувшись домой, Фили представлял себе, что вот он заставляет посмотреть на себя, приподняв парня за подбородок, проводит рукой по щетине, сминает под красивый, сочный рот, попробует его на вкус – наверняка кофе, Кили весь пропах этим горьким и сладким ароматом, одновременно и бодрящим, и обещающим долгий отдых.  
Резко работая рукой, Фили кончал, в мечтах своих глядя, как Кили облизывает губы, гладил, притягивал к себе… и засыпал, чтобы на следующий вечер снова вернуться за своим кофе.

Однажды вечером Фили пришлось особенно нелегко в спортзале, и когда он зашел в кофейню, ноги его почти не держали.  
Бариста посмотрел сочувственно – или Фили так показалось, – и позволил себе, как и в первый раз, налить клиенту что-то такого, что Фили выпил, не глядя, а потом просто упал головой на стойку бара и вырубился. Проснулся глубокой ночью на диванчике в той же кофейне, под головой жесткая подушка, свет повсюду погашен. В ногах у него, прямо так, сидя, прикорнул парень.  
Фили пожалел, что не спросил имени, а на бейдж так и вовсе не смотрел, ныряя в грешные мечты. Вздохнул виновато, размышляя, можно ли тихо встать и уйти.

– Ты отдохни тут пока, – не открывая глаз, вдруг отозвался парень, – а потом я тебя провожу до дома, если надо.  
– Как тебя зовут? - тихо спросил Фили, ему показалось, что это самое важное, что сейчас надо знать.  
– Кили. А тебя?  
– Фили.

Они открыли глаза одновременно, словно дети, которым внезапно сказали что-то очень веселое, донельзя глупое, а потому разбирающе смешное.  
– Фили?!  
– Кили???  
Расхохотались оба, сразу. Смех зазвенел в чисто вымытых кофейных чашках, закружился в батарее ликерных бутылок, отразился в стеклах витрины.  
– Правда?  
– Ага.  
– Так тебя проводить, Фили?  
– Незачем, так дойду.  
– А завтра вернешься?  
– Обязательно, Кили.  
– Обещаешь? Я уже привык к тебе по вечерам, видишь ли. Ты всегда усталый, я вижу, а в этот раз вообще сидя вырубился, я испугался, но от шоколада с пряностями никто еще не умирал, я решил просто закрыться пораньше, чтобы ты отдохнул, не знаю, почему…  
– Завтра приду пораньше.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно.

Фили не помнил, как вышел из кофейни, как дошел до дома. Тело ломило от перегрузки, от неудобной позы, от истомы, которая охватила его от простого пожатия руки Кили.  
Казалось бы: просто рукопожатие.  
Он бы посмеялся над собой, но жест оказался таким, какого он ожидал и боялся: крепким, горячим – и безнадежно дружеским.  
Как будто братским.  
Залезая наконец под горячий душ, Фили чувствовал себя одновременно полнейшим, счастливейшим и несчастнейшим из всех извращенцев.  
И, как ни странно, даже наслаждался этим.

 

_Ноябрь 2015_


End file.
